Nanite Hero Academia
by TentEmperor
Summary: All men are not created equal. And the World was not fair, Izuku Midoriya learned this at a young age, when his mother was killed in a Quirk Point Robbery gone wrong. Izuku later awakened a Quirk with the power to reshape the whole world. Nanites. And with it, strives to become the Greatest Hero to ever Live. Pairings undecided. !Quirk Izuku, Probably !OP Izuku
1. Nanomachines, Son

**Hello everyone, to the first ever piece of writing to leave the bin that is the dead concepts in my head. I've had loads, but this one seems to speak to me in a way the others didn't. It involves our favourite broccoli haired boy wonder, Izuku in the escapades following my take on the very popular question: **

"**What if Izuku had a Quirk?"**

**The answer: A lot of Hijinks and things not going to cannon is a guarantee. Certainly. I'm just a bloke writing fanfiction. Not Kōhei Horikoshi, and so there will be deviations. And a lot of them. But I promise you all that to the best of my amateurish abilities. Everything will serve at least some purpose. Grand or small? Who knows, but nothing happens without a reason.**

**With that said, the Quirk in question, as the title is unsurprisingly revealing: Nanites. A form of Nanorobotics which Izuku will be capable of creating out of virtually any metal, a devouring swarm of sorts, with the ability to form into virtually anything his very creative mind could come up with. It's exact abilities are to be explained and explored throughout the series. But I admit. He'll be powerful. Very much so. OP as some like to label it. But then. When a good chunk of the antagonists in the series have incredible abilities like Stealing other's powers. Disintegrating ANYTHING they touch with all five fingers at once, and shoot blue flames from their hands with which to scorch anything they so desire? I do not believe it's completely unreasonable.**

Normal Speech: "Nanites!"

Normal Thoughts: '_Nanites?_'

**All Might / Monstrous Quirks Speech: "NANITES?!"**

**All Might / Monstrous Quirks Thoughts '**_**Nanites!**_'

_All men are not born equal_. This was an undisputed fact of life, in this world. A young boy, three years of age, with messy green hair and bright green eyes had come to realise. This World of Heroes and Villains. This world of _Quirks. _The Origins of which still remained a mystery as to how exactly they came to be. The most popular theory was that it was the next stage in the evolution of humans, for while in the majority of the cases, the offspring of Quirk wielders inherited a form of their parents quirk, either from one of them, or a combination of both. And usually stronger, every few years the rare occurence of a completely new Quirk awakening with no similarities to the Parent Quirks. A Spontaneous Quirk.

But when some are born as _regular old humans_ without anything unique to them, are stacked up against people with extraordinary abilities such manipulating concrete or sprouting wings. There is always going to be divisions. Such divisions can lead to gifted individuals believing themselves greater than the masses. And using their gifts for selfish reasons.

One such selfish act occurred when a _Villain_ with freezing quirk, attempted a Quirk Point Robbery in Downtown Shizuoka one afternoon. And it, like so many others, went awry due to no hero with '_The right Quirk_' being around to stop the Ice Villain who had taken so many people hostage. Including one _Inko Midoriya_, mother to a bright young boy three years of age, and eagerly awaiting his own quirk to manifest itself.

And as they went back and forth, negotiating for the surrender of the Villain, and the release of all his hostages, a security officer took the opportunity which had arrived from a moment of confusion, to strike. And fired at the Ice Villain, this unfortunately did not incapacitate him. But rather caused him to panic, and use his quirk to its fullest abilities. The Bank was frozen solid. Everyone inside, frozen from the inside day, the fourth of March. Izuku Midoriya, lost his mother in a random act of violence in which she was an innocent bystander.

The months that followed, poor young Izuku lived as a shell of his former self. Having lost his Father Hisashi when he was still a baby, he had no immediate family to rely on. And instead hei was placed under the protection of his Grandfather. A man he had never met. Going only by the name Sorahiko or his hero name: _Gran Torino_, young Izuku came to call him as "Grandpa Torino!"

"Yes Izu?" The tired, irated voice of an old man, mentally unequipped to handle a grieving toddler. "I.. Had a Nightmare about mom again." A young, saddened and emotionally drained Izuku said. Standing in the Doorway of Gran Torino's own bedroom. He was clad in his trusty All Might PJ's. A sight that filled Gran Torino with no shortage of amusement. Sighing, more to himself than in irritation of the very reasonable occurrence, that admittedly had happened far more often than he'd have liked. Gran Torino had to admit, it hurt looking at a saddened child like this.

"Then quit standing in the doorway and get in here. You have to be fresh for tomorrow. We're going to visit a doctor and find out what your Quirk is." He said. Both Grandfather and Grandchild could not deny, that despite the sombre mood that had persisted throughout young Izuku's stay with the eccentric old man, that both were very excited what Young Izuku's quirk could do.

"Okay Grandpa Torino." The young boy said, crawling into the bed alongside the old man, who protectively embraced the only slightly smaller figure. "Love you Grandpa." He whispered tiredly as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too squirt." Torino said. Closing his eyes and letting sleep take a hold of himself as well. Not knowing what the morning would bring.

And as morning did arrive. The two went through the daily routine, with at least a little more life to it than it had previously. The Slightly Rundown Gym was abuzz with activity. Sorahiko preparing breakfast for the two. While Izuku squirmed in excitement. "Squirt." Sorahiko called out. "We'll swing by your parents before meeting with the doctor. Is that okay?" He asked carefully.

Izuku stilled for a moment, before nodding his head quickly, blinking away the tears threatening to form. "Okay Grandpa Torino" The young four year old child responded.

And so they did. After eating breakfast, the two boarded a train and headed for Shizuoka where Inko lay buried next to her husband Hisashi. Midoriya stood before the tombstones, teary eyed and on his knees. "Mom, dad. I'm going to find out what kind of hero I'll be.. I.. I promise I'll make you proud!" The four year old declared, his tears staining the gravelled pathway he kneeled upon. Sorahiko placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "Go on ahead Izuku, I'll be right there with you. See if you can't beat your previous record?" He said, trying to cheer the boy up. Izuku nodded, and sped along, as swift as his small legs would carry him.

Sorahiko remained. Looking at the two graves with a steely determination. "Hisahi. I admit I was a terrible father to you. But I swear to you and Inko. That I will protect Izuko with all that I have. And I'll help him in any way I can." he said, somberly as he trugded down the path after the young boy.

An hour later, we find Izuku and Sorahiko meeting with a Quirk Doctor. Someone specializing in researching and helping those with quirks. "I have good news." The doctor said, holding up an X-ray of Izuko's foot. "Izuku doesn't have a joint in his little toe, something we've observed only occurs in people without a Quirk. Now we only need to discover what it is. A DNA test might help us discern that. But can I ask you, what types of Quirks did his parents have?" The doctor asked, carefully as to not broach an uncomfortable subject with the young boy, who was currently seeing stars at being told that he _did_ have a quirk. He had already seen so many of his friends in the kindergarten awaken theirs. He couldn't wait to learn his.

"Sure." Sorahiko said, scratching his bearded chin. "Let's see ah yes. Hisashi inherited his mother's quirk. Fire Breathing. And Inko had a weak telekinetic quirk or something along those lines." He listed off, to which the doctor nodded along, writing a few notes. "I see. Well that does give us an idea of what his quirk might be." The doctor noted, reaching over to grab a blood extraction kit. "Izuku, would you mind pulling up the sleeve of that super cool All Might shirt you're wearing so I can take a sample?" The doctor asked him.

Izuku nodded hesitantly, eyeing the big needle with fear. But as he did so, he remembered watching All Might on television talking about the importance of trusting doctors. "**Remember kids! Doctors are here to help us! Without their tireless work many people would not be alive! They are true heroes!". **And as any impressionable young child knew, the words of All Might were never wrong. And so he stuck out his arm and waiting for the prick of the needle, eyes shut as to not see the blood. A tear already threatening to form. As it rolled down his cheek he kept waiting, until he heard a set of gasps, from Grandpa Torino and the Doctor. '_Did something happen?' _young Izuku wondered, as he hesitantly opened up his eyes. And watched in amazement as small sparks of what looked like blue lightning sparked from his arm, up at the needle, as it seemingly evaporated into a metallic mist. And he felt something at the edge of his immature consciousness, prodding.

Acting on instinct, the small boy reached out with his mind, and when he did so, he could _feel_ the msit. Hesitantly he willed it to move. And the small swirling cloud of metal began moving, seemingly on its own. As if propelled by small, unseen engines. "Remarkable." The doctor muttered. "I've never seen such a quirk before!" He exclaimed as he stood up. The action breaking Sorahiko from his stupor. "That's certainly not what I expected, the old man noted." Staring at Izuko continuing to play around with the mist. A sense of wonder on the small boy's face. The brightest he had seen the boy be since first meeting him.

The doctor, grabbed a specialized petri dish from a nearby table. "Izuku, do you think you could direct some of your mist into this, so we can have a closer look?" He asked, holding it out. Izuku managed to direct a small portion of the mist towards the doctor, who captured it. And placed it beneath the Microscope. After some fiddling he exclaimed a triumphant "Aha!"

Sorahiko looked at the doctor in interest. "What did you find, doctor?" He inquired curiously. "It seems that your grandson can create Nanites simply from being in the vicinity of metal. His quirk must have activated due to the anxiety of being stung by a needle. Interesting." The doctor mused, before digging an empty can out of his bin, completely harmless. And Setting it down next to a still awestruck Izuku. "It doesn't appear to be happen automatically. Izuku." he called out, and the young boy looked towards him curiously. "Try and see if you can't turn this can into more of the mist, okay?" He asked kindly.

Izuku nodded his head. "Okay." he responded, his attention now fully on the can. Starring it down, he waited, expecting the sap to occur instantly. And when nothing happened he frowned. '_Come on! Why won't it work, become mist!' _he cried within his mind, huffing in frustration he continued, until he felt something within his consciousness, similar to the mist, but different. Like a small stream flowing through his body. When he tried to pull at it, another spark of electricity shot out, and struck the can. And it too became vaporous metal.

"Congratulations young Midoriya." The Doctor said to him. "You've developed a spontaneous quirk. Nanites." he said, smiling brightly down at the child. "Nanites? What's that?" He asked curiously, emerald eyes focused on the swirling grey mist of metal. "Nanomachines, son." The doctor explained kindly. "Small machines you can create, and seemingly control with your mind. We don't know the exact limits of your quirk. But I'm sure you'll find out what it can do in time."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you squirt?" Sorahiko mused. Then Izuku looked at him, at them both in fact, and with a quivering lip asked them both. "Can I become a hero?" He looked so small and fragile, it tore at Sorahiko's heart, the doctor meanwhile just smiled brightly. "With enough training and dedication. I am certain you will can." Izuku nearly began crying when he said so. The words of encouragement were exactly what he wanted. Then Grandpa Torino surprised him, enveloping him in a hug. "If you're going to be a hero. We'll have to train you to get in top shape. A flashy quirk won't be enough. But if you follow my guidance. You'll be among the best Izu.."

At this point, young Izuku Midoriya, four year old wielder of the Quirk: Nanites, was bawling his eyes out from the sheer happiness. His grandpa believed in him too!

Unbeknownst to anyone. It was at this moment the greatest Hero to ever live took his first step towards his destiny. Even as the Nanites powered down and behaved like little more than dust.


	2. The First Step

**I return! Thank you so much for the positive reception of the first chapter! It really does mean a lot to me! As the summary suggests, I have as of now not decided on a pairing. Or if there should be a pairing at all for that matter. Though I have decided upon a few things:**

**First of all. It will not be Izuku x Ochako, apologies to those who really enjoy that pairing. I simply feel that it's often too bland. And I do not believe I am at appoint where I can write it in such a way that I myself will find it interesting. **

**Second of all. No YAOI. At least not for the main pairing. Whether other characters might swing for the other team, I cannot say yet. Just know that I won't add it for the simple reason of adding that one gay/lesbian couple for the sake of inclusion. It has to serve a purpose.**

**As a few people have pointed out, the term 'Nanites' seemingly remind you of the series, Generator Rex. I admit I did not watch much, if any of the series. So I apologize for the confusion it might have spawned. While there may be similarities between their powers, Izuku's quirk is not a direct ripoff.**

**And I will try to make this chapter longer than the last. I feel it was a bit of a struggle to flesh it out properly without trying to rush the story for the sake of skipping set up, for the action. So without further ado, let's rush through the rest of this AN setup, and get into the action shall we?**

**Last time on Nanite Hero Academia:**

_"You're just full of surprises aren't you squirt?" Sorahiko mused. Then Izuku looked at him, at them both in fact, and with a quivering lip asked them both. "Can I become a hero?" He looked so small and fragile, it tore at Sorahiko's heart, the doctor meanwhile just smiled brightly. "With enough training and dedication. I am certain you will can." Izuku nearly began crying when he said so. The words of encouragement were exactly what he wanted. Then Grandpa Torino surprised him, enveloping him in a hug. "If you're going to be a hero. We'll have to train you to get in top shape. A flashy quirk won't be enough. But if you follow my guidance. You'll be _

_among the best Izu.."_

_At this point, young Izuku Midoriya, four year old wielder of the Quirk: Nanites, was bawling his eyes out from the sheer happiness. His grandpa believed in him too!_

_Unbeknownst to anyone. It was at this moment the greatest Hero to ever live took his first step towards his destiny. Even as the Nanites powered down and behaved like little more than dust..._

**10 years later:**

The last ten years since the Death of Izuku's mother, Inko, and the discovery of his quirk: Nanites, had been quite eventful. When Izuku had enrolled in the local kindergarten after the end of the summer vacation, and showed off his Quirk as children so often did. It was met with quite a bit of applause from his peers. And afterwards fitting seemed to be of little issue for the most part. The only real difficulties arose when broaching the subject of parents, and Izuku's lack of them. But when he told them that he was staying with his Grandfather, they seemed to back off. After all. Wouldn't want to upset the boy who could turn metal into an angry cloud of Nanites with a touch.

Though while the fame of being awarded such a powerful quirk made him popular. Little Izuku quickly learned that nearly everyone, adults and children alike cared for nothing but the Quirk he held. With the exception of one. A young four year old boy by the name of _Hitoshi Shinso_, with the quirk: Mind Control. Many had praised Shinso's quirk as well, though the adult could sometimes be caught muttering about how villainous it was under their breath.

And thanks to their shared pedestal of having been born with powerful Quirks Shinso and Izuku enjoyed a healthy friendship. For a time. Throughout kindergarten and even through elementary school the two were nigh inseparable. Their quirks growing as they did. Where Shinso once could only compel a person to person to obey him. But with the authority he now possessed as an eight year old. Most people, adults included were hard pressed to not fall under his sway. By the time they entered middle School. Only the most hardened of wills could ever hope to withstand him. This however, gave rise to more and more nasty comments about how villainous his quirk was. That only a force of evil, would ever stoop so low as to brainwash Number 1 hero all might. Delivered Justice with his fists after all!

Izuko however, was another story all together. As he grew, so too did his control over the nanites. Where once he could loosely command the swarm of microscopic machines to move about in a menacing cloud. Now he had refined his control over them. Able to organize them into shapes, like forming a defensive wall, or a wicked spike to send flying. As his control of them grew, so too did the speed with which they moved. And one of the many great breakthroughs he made with his quirk. Was discovering that the nanites, could create more nanites. Though the process was much slower, like a swarm of robotic, metal eating termites, they could convert metal into an even greater host.

But the greatests discovery came one quiet saturday afternoon at Gran Torino's gym. When the unthinkable happened… Grandpa's microwave broke. And in the middle of heating up a frozen snack for the old man too! What a cruel joke the world threw at the man! Luckily, the old man came prepared for the occasion. And quickly found a spare microwave.

Izuku meanwhile had laid claim to the broken microwave, with an idea in mind. Tentatively he put a hand upon broken device, and channeled the Nanite creating energy through it. But the young boy was shocked to find that, rather than being consumed and converted into nanites, he instead felt a rush of knowledge enter his mind. It was as if he _understood_ completely how the microwave functioned! He could see the schematics in his mind, and after channeling the energy once more, the Oven was converted into the machines. Then with a wave of his hand, Izuku Midoriya, hero in the making. Restored the microwave to functionality.

That had been the most shocking discovery the pair had made in quite some time. The nanites could not only consume and destroy. _They could create. _The increased skill and finesse with which Izuku used his quirk did not go unnoticed, and the praise and approval of others skyrocketed. And it was only due to the careful, strict raising of Sorahiko that Izuku did not turn out to be a brash arrogant young man. Well perhaps a little arrogance was present. No one was perfect.

These factors did eventually lead to one very low point in young Izuku's life. The end of his and Shinso's friendship. It occured in the days leading up to the end of their last semester in elementary school. Shinso had grown cold and distant for a long time, and finally Izuku had broached the subject. And with a glare Shinso responded. "It would be a waste of time trying to explain to someone as blessed as you." He was bitter and angry.

"Blessed?" Izuku wondered. "What are you talking about?" He asked, but a knot was already forming in his stomach. '_Is this about his quirk again? Oh no, don't tell me Shinso.. You're letting them get to you.'_ "Don't let what the othe-" The Nanite wielder began, only to be cut off by a snarl from Shinso.

"Shut the hell up, Midoriya!" He yelled, and using his quirk he did just that. He shut Izuku up. "You don't understand!" Angry tears had begun falling down his cheeks. "Everyone always says that I'm a villain in the making. And then they turn around and look at you like you're the next All Might, just because of your damn quirk!" He roared. And Izuku could only look at him in sadness, unable to say a word.

Deep down Izuku, was shocked, Shinso had never used his quirk on him before. '_This is what it's feeled to be under his influence. It's like being trapped in my own body! I can't even reach out to the nanites! Wait.. The nanites!' _Izuku cried in his own mind, as behind Shinso, a great cloud them had begun forming to defend their master, forming a solid tendril.

Looking over his shoulder, Shinso took note of the growing swarm. Looking back, he shot Izuku an angry look of betrayal. For just as Shinso had never used his quirk of Izuku before. Izuku had never used his on Shinso either. With one final glare, Shinso walked away.

In the final days of elementary school that followed. He refused to so much as look at Izuku. Perhaps it was luck, that the two were going to seperate middle schools.

Izuku never did form a bond such as that ever again through his time in Middle School. He pushed himself to the best in all his classes, for he had set his sights on the greatest Hero School this side of Japan. UA. And they only took in the best and the brightest. In fact, out of hundreds of applicants each year. Only the fourty highest scoring students, were allowed into the Herorics course.

His Grandfather had once asked him why he wanted to be a hero so badly. Izuku's reasoning had been astoundingly mature for his age: "I've been given a quirk with such great potential… What if I was the hero needed to save someone. So that they could go back to their families. I don't want anyone else to have to go through the pain of losing family. I will be their hero. I will save everyone I can!" The declaration was paired with the all the bravado and tears the young man could possibly muster.

Not long after that, his grandfather began training him. At least, Sorahiko called it training. Izuku prefered calling it hell on earth. He was made to run laps for hours on end to build up endurance, train with weights and perform all manner of strenuous activities to strengthen his body. And to go along with it, his Grandfather made him change his diet radically to better support the training regime.

And on top of all that, Izuku was made to study. Not just school work, but heroics as well. Sorahiko had discovered his grandson's uncanny knack for analyzing quirks and made him put this talent to work. Making him research and catalogue heroes and villains for hours on end, and then later go through them with Izuko and make certain he understood how Izuku himself could best counter their Quirk.

Another part his studies, involved technology. By researching and understanding how it worked, they intended for Izuku to become more proficient at the creation aspect of the nanites.

The tasks ahead of him were arduous, and he ran himself ragged. His grandfather carefully observing to make sure that he stuck to the program and didn't overexert himself. The idea was to make him stronger, not ruin him before he even had the chance to chase his dreams.

And tough as it was, Izuku could not argue for the results. Since then he had bulked up immensely. Where before he was short and scrawny, entering middle school at a height of only 4'4 as an 12 year old. Now at the age of 14 with the last year of middle school approaching fast, he stood at a commendable 5'6. And while he was certainly lean, he was also incredibly fit. Easily the most athletic in his class. While also being the smartest. Yet despite this, due to his tendencies of being a loner, paired with his unique upbringing. Izuku Midoriya didn't have anyone he could call a friend. Even the term stung a little. It brought back memories of Shinso, and the look of betrayal on his face.

Classes had let out early that day, so Izuku had taken the chance to visit his parents' graves in Shizuoka. After a sombre recollection of the last month or so since his last visit, and the reaffirmation that he was doing well and still intended on shooting for an admission into the UA Heroics course. He left, making his way through an unused tunnel on his way to the station. Hoping that the villain attack earlier had not damaged the tracks earlier, when MT. Lady debuted. Riding a bus had taken a lot longer than he'd like, so hopefully he could catch a train home.

'_MT Lady has such a cool quirk! Being able to grow to such a giant size. And from the looks of things, her Strength grows alongside her size! I wonder if that's the only size she can expand to.. Or maybe she can consciously adjust how large she is. That would be incredibly. But is her strength proportionate to her size, or is it exponential, making her much stronger when she's a giant?'_ Izuku wondered, thoughts going a hundred miles a second. Only when the manhole cover exploded upwards did his attention return to reality. Before he could react, a disgusting ooze shot out of the sewer below. Gasping for air "**Damm that All Might… I think I lost him. But for how long? I need to find somewhere to hide." **The villain muttered, his eyes falling on Izuku, and his yellow teeth became barred beyond his slimey grin. "**Well that's convenient. Stand still for a moment will you?" **The Sentient sludge asked before lunging at Izuko. Who had managed to break out of his stunned state and dodge in time. Avoiding the villains slimey grasp.

"**Dammit kid! I told you to stand still!"** The Villain said, continuing to try and take a hold of the boy, who kept dodging until he had made able space between the two. '_This is bad.. I don't have that many nanites, and I can't afford to look for something suitable to make more, if only there was something meta-_' his train of thought stopped as he noticed the manhole cover, as he continued dodging, he steered towards it, and with a quick burst he turned it into his trust nanites. Jumping back one last time, he willed the swarm to coat his arm, and form something that looked like a big speaker. "Surrender Villain, this is your only warning." Izuku called out with a shaky voice. The Sludge simply laughed. "**Surrender? Or what? You're going to play your own funeral music?" **He asked, but internally panic was setting in '_**Shit how long has it been since I escaped all Might, I have to quick!' **_he thought before lunging once more. But was stopped in his track as Izuku let out a focused soundwave against him. "Basecanon!" he cried out. The attack did little more than stun the villain however. '_Dammit it's not strong enough.. They're failing!' _he cried out in mild panic. And true enough, the attack had drained the nanites of their power, and Izuku's basecanon crumpled to pieces.

The Slugdge villain regained his.. Footing? And loomed over the poor boy victoriously. But before he could capitalize. Another figure shot out of the sewer. Landing between them. While his attire was that of a civilian, a white T-shirt and a pair of shorts. The Iconic smile and hair was unmistakable, especially when paired with his iconic catchphrase: "**HAVE NO FEAR YOUNG MAN! FOR I AM HERE!" **There he stood, in all his heroic glory. The number 1 hero. The Symbol of peace. All Might. After flashing a floored Izuku one last smile, he turned his attention towards the villain. His smile never faltering. "**AND YOU! DASTARDLY VILLAIN, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE JUSTICE?! PREY UPON ANOTHER INNOCENT?! NO I SAY!" **All Might cried, rearing his fist back and preparing for one of his signature punches. "**TEXAS-SMASH!" **he roared as a shockwave of force explode outwards and turned the villain into a shower of sludge. Which All Might proceeded to scoop up into a plastic bottle he picked up from the ground. "**A true hero does not litter!" **he told Izuku with a smile.

Izuku for his part, was in the process of trying to compute what was happening. ALL MIGHT was infront of him '_I was just saved by ALL MIGHT! Oh my gosh! This is so cool wait! I need his autograph!'_, quickly Izuku dug out his notebook, 'Quirk Analysis Vol. 14' "Will you please sign this?!" He asked, yelling from the sheer excitement. "**Of course I will!" **All might said, and after grabbing an offered pen from Izuku, did just that. "**Tell me young man, what is your name?" **he asked curiously. '_**He's looking rather fit for a civilian he held off the villain until I arrived. And what was that sound?' **_all might wondered.

The Verdet however had a hard time keeping his mouth from falling to the ground. '_All might wants to know my name?! Best day ever!' _"Izuku Midoriya sir!" He said. "It's a real honour to meet you! You've always been a big inspiration for me! I want to be a hero like you sir! Saving people with a smile. Making them feel safe." he ranted off, much to the amusement and approval of the pro hero "**Is that so? May I ask you, what is your Quirk, young man?"** All might asked him, evidently curious.

Reaching out with his mind, Izuku managed to reawaken a few of the Nanites, and caused them to fly up, into his hands. "My Quirk is called nanites. I can convert metal into nano machines that I can use to create all sorts of machines like the Basecanon I used to keep the Sludge villain at bay." He explained, as calmly as a fanboy having a 1 on 1 conversation with their all time Idol could.

"**I must say that is most impressive young Midoriya. I think you have the maki-" **all might cut himself short, a familiar sensation overtaking him. '_**My limit? Crap!' **_"**Apologies young man. But I must be going, I have to get this villain locked up as soon as possible. Good luck young Midoriya!" **He said, as he jumped off with a thunderous boom from his strong legs. Leaving behind an awestruck teenager. Who after standing there in complete silence for several minutes, processing what just happened finally yelled. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" before the fatigue overtook him. Exerting too much into too few nanites, or controlling too many nanites at once was taxing on his energy. And Izuku felt the need for some food. "Some Katsudon wouldn't be bad right now!" he said giddily heading for nearest place to get his favourite treat.

Having feasted on the food of heroes, according to Izuku at least grandfather's and their frozen fish deserts be damned… The young teen headed for the train station. Fully expecting the tracks to have been cleared by now. After all, if an attack like this could stop public transportation for long, then the country would have suffered long ago. Those were the thoughts he was broken out of. When a series of explosions occurred nearby. A large crowd being blocked off by a group of heroes being tell tale sign that a villain attack was in progress. "Everyone stay clear!" a large man said. Dead Arms by the looks of things.

"Oh kami he has a hostage! Won't anyone do something?" a worried civilian cried. And as Izuku neared, he was shocked to see that the same villain who had attacked him earlier, was now on the loose. In the process of trying to take over a young teen that seemed vaguely familiar to Izuku. A person he once knew, the boy was setting off explosions from the palm of his hand, trying to wrestle the villain off of him. Izuku looked on in fear for the boy's life. When a heard one of the heroes utter a phrase that made ice run through his veins. "Man this looks bad. Hopefully a hero with a quirk better equipped to handle this comes soon." Those words, that unwillingness to save a life. Made Izuku grit his teeth.

"Hey kid! What are you doing get back here, it isn't safe!" Death Arms called out, and only then did Izuko realize he was running straight towards the sludge villain, facing the danger that professional heroes wouldn't. Ducking under a piece of concrete being hurled towards him courtesy of an explosion, Izuku touched a downed lamppost and a wrecked sign, converting them into nanites, before rushing towards the villain once more. "Hey Ugly! Remember me?!" he yelled, catching the Sludge's attention, as well as his captive. Who glared at him with familiar red eyes.

"**You again?" **The sludge roared "Get out of here! I don't need your help!" The blonde captive yelled, as Izuku willed his nanites to take the shape of the basscanon once more, this time with more than enough nanites to cover both his forearms with the contraption. And as it powered up. He called out. "Basscanon!" And fired out a deafening soundwave, weakened the sludge around the blonde captive enough for him to get loose. After that, Izuko relented. Gasping for breath as he preparred for a second volley. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" He yelled defiantly, before a familiar giant rushed in. "**WELL SAID! A HERO SHOULD ALWAYS BE PREPARED TO RISK THEIR LIFE!" **All Might roared, once again reading to pummel the villain into submission. "**OKLAHOMA SMASH!" **He called out as he let loose a tornado like punch on the sludge. Smashing him to pieces with enough force to change the weather. For such was his power!

The cleanup that followed was quick, after having recovered the villain, the media swarmed All Might, bombarding the hero with questions while another hero Kamui Woods took care of the blond, Katsuki Bakugou as he learned he was called, still he couldn't quite recall where he knew the boy from. Death Arms meanwhile was busy chewing out Izuku for his reckless behaviour. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could've gotten yourself killed. Or the both of you. Don't get me started on how you used your quirk, if it had been too powerful you could have hurt that boy.. You shou-" he began, only for Izuku to cut him off. "Done what? 'Waited for someone with a better quirk to arrive'?" He asked with a snarl. "I refuse to get lectured by a coward who won't risk his life to save others!" he yelled, much to the chargain of the Hero. With a sigh, Death Arms let the boy go after collecting his statement for the authorities. And with that Izuku was on his way towards the station.

Walking along he felt his phone vibrate, and after digging through his pockets to find it, he saw that his grandfather was calling. Cautiously, Izuku brought it to his ear. "Hey Grandpa wha-" whatever else he was going to say was cut off when Sorahiko began yelling over the phone. "Don't you 'Hey Grandpa' me, Squirt! I saw you on the news, what were you thinking running into the frey like that?! You used your quirk without a license! Izuku do you have any idea what would happen if you hadn't gotten off lightly? You'd never have been able to become a hero, Squirt. You need to be careful." Sorahiko finished his rant with an audible sigh. "Look, I saw what you did, and while I applaud you for saving that kid. You have to think things through. Get back to the gym, tomorrow we'll step up your training. There's on year left until you can take the UA entrance exam. See you home, Squirt." The old man finished speaking, finally allowing Izuku to speak.

"Grandpa, I know what I did was reckless, but I stand by it.. Those pro heroes just stood there. 'Waiting for a hero with a better quirk' to come along and save the day. Just like when mom…" Even after all this time, even recalling that day hurt. "I don't care what others say, I tried my all to save that guy, and that's good enough to me. See you home, Grandpa." Izuku said, terminating the call.

As he began nearing the entrance to the station, the same blonde boy who had been taken captive from earlier came by. "Hey nerd!" he called out, an angry scowl on his face. Baring his teeth he growled. "Don't think I owe you one for saving me! I didn't need your help! You're not better than me! Got that?!" He screeched, before stomping off.

With a sweatdrop Izuku boarded the train, heading home.

**And that's chapter two all wrapped up! Thank you all for reading, and thank you for all the reviews you've been leaving. It means a lot to me that so many people seem to be finding at least some enjoyment from my scipples, haha. With that said, next chapter will feature the training process, and possibly the Entrance Exam into UA. Though I want to pose a question to those reading, as I am torn on the subject:**

**Should Izuku still be given All For One? And if yes, at the same timeframe as before? A year before the UA entrance exam? Or perhaps later, with All Might not choosing him on gut feeling alone?**

**I'd love to hear what your thoughts on the subject are. Until next time! -TentEmperor**


	3. Torchbearer

**Hello once more dear listeners! Tentemperor here with the third installment of NHA. Once again I'd like to express sincere thank yous to everyone who has left reviews on the first two chapters. I've been absolutely floored by the overwhelming support, and it fills me with joy to see some of you so passionate about it.**

**That said, I believe I should do a better job on clarifying something: This is not a Generator Rex crossover. I will be blunt. I was already growing out of watching cartoons by the time it aired back in the day. So I have watched, at most 4 episodes. And I have at present no intentions of watching it. I'll repeat myself, Nanites is another term for Nanomachines. And, as I will be stressing in the story itself in the following chapter. At this point in time, Izuku does not have any of the nanites inside of his body. Do not worry, it will all be explained as thoroughly as I can manage it in a story context. Does this mean it will never happen? Who can say. I'm leaving it out for now as a possible route of future development.**

**Next, I'd like to apologize for being too vague in terms of Izuku's current skill set. **_**Tiguylerobot **_**left a compelling argument against granting Izuku All For One, but from what I understood it was based on the assumption that Izuku was at present able to alter his body with a mere conscious effort from the nanites. That is not the case. His body is. At least right now, completely organic. The 'Basscannon' was essentially in the same boat as the 'megabuster' or the 'arm cannon' from Megaman and Metroid respectively. As in, it is not his arms and hands themselves which transform, but rather the nanites **_**creating**_ **the machinery **_**around **_**them. **

**Aside from this, **_**Tiguylerobot**_ **has some, interesting ships. I confess. And aside from him a good argument has been raised by **_**Emiya-excalibur **_**to pair him with Melissa Shield. Which I'll simply go out and be 100% honest. I have as of yet not seen the BNHA Movie. I know, I'm a busy guy alright? So I am at the very best unfamiliar with the character. And the arguments raised also seem to fit swimmingly for some local talent. Say Mei Hatsume. However this has by no means been decided yet. Though having watched the trailer. He does raise a strong argument, only that I simply do not have enough data on her to give a believable rendition of her, and at that point the character might as well be an OC. Something I will do my best to be very limiting to. As in, should they appear. It will unless something dramatic happens down the line. Be background characters with little to no relevance outside of the immediate plot.**

**Returning for a moment to the question of yes or no to OFA, I myself would have an easier time believing the power of Izuku to be able to perform some of the feats mentioned in the arguments against him being granted OFA, as being the result of using OFA, which is at its core a quirk stockpiling energy, to supercharge the Nanites.**

**Honestly, one of the **_**easiest**_ **things to do with the Nanites, is simply making them able to devour an entire city by virtue of there being enough of them. I could write 3 lines on the matter, and it terms of this AU fanfiction cannon, it would be… well. Cannon. But that isn't interesting. That isn't fun. When coming up with Alternate powers for an established character it isn't so much the outright potential these powers give. But rather what can be done within the limitations of any given power set. Look at how Izuku has used OFA in cannon BNHA: He started out learning the hard way that using 100% while ridiculously powerful. Was unsustainable. So instead he is now gradually increasing the percentage of how much of it he can use. And he has been forced to adapt his fighting style. Development is what makes a character interesting. And I will be the first to admit, I will do nowhere near as good of a job at it than Kōhei Horikoshi has done.**

**However. I have come to the decision that I will be giving Izuku OFA.**

**And with this longer than I would've liked author's note: On with the story!**

Normal Speech: "Nanites!"

Normal Thoughts: '_Nanites?_'

**All Might / Monstrous Quirks Speech: "NANITES?!"**

**All Might / Monstrous Quirks Thoughts '**_**Nanites!**_'

* * *

**Last time on Nanite Hero Academia:**

_Walking along he felt his phone vibrate, and after digging through his pockets to find it, he saw that his grandfather was calling. Cautiously, Izuku brought it to his ear. "Hey Grandpa wha-" whatever else he was going to say was cut off when Sorahiko began yelling over the phone. "Don't you 'Hey Grandpa' me, Squirt! I saw you on the news, what were you thinking running into the frey like that?! You used your quirk without a license! Izuku do you have any idea what would happen if you hadn't gotten off lightly? You'd never have been able to become a hero, Squirt. You need to be careful." Sorahiko finished his rant with an audible sigh. "Look, I saw what you did, and while I applaud you for saving that kid. You have to think things through. Get back to the gym, tomorrow we'll step up your training. There's on year left until you can take the UA entrance exam. See you home, Squirt." The old man finished speaking, finally allowing Izuku to speak._

"_Grandpa, I know what I did was reckless, but I stand by it.. Those pro heroes just stood there. 'Waiting for a hero with a better quirk' to come along and save the day. Just like when mom…" Even after all this time, even recalling that day hurt. "I don't care what others say, I tried my all to save that guy, and that's good enough to me. See you home, Grandpa."_

**Present time:**

The train ride home was, uneventful. Coming down from two seperate adrenaline highs where he had the opportunity to flex his quirk had left him somewhat fatigued. Unsuprising given that he brushed closer to death than he ever had before, and forcefully converted not only a manhole cover but an entire streetlamp as well. And that had the young, aspiring hero enraptured in his own musings, his notebook lying on the table in front of him, the pen moving with deft swiftness as it tried keeping up with his low muttering. '_Converting entire segments on the fly like that is impractical, it left me far too more drained than I'd like, not mention given that they were newly created and that was done under stress, the energy output was sub par compared to my regular nanites. I need to make a point of keeping at least an emergency supply on me at all times. But how? Bracelets perhaps? Maybe a belt or something similar. What if I could use the nanites to create more nanites instead? It'd leave me free to focus on more important matter. Oh! What if I incorporated them into my costume like that one old Hero movie from before qu-'_

The storm of muttering would've no doubt continued if not for another passenger calling him out for it. "Would you please pipe down? I'm trying to watch the news here!" And indeed, live news coverage from a disaster zone Izuku was quite familiar with was on display. A reporter on scene and doing their best to recount what had happened. "We are here live in downtown Shizuoka where twenty minutes ago a villain attack occurred. The villain in question possessed a mutation quirk that had turned their whole body into slime. This very same villain had earlier today robbed a convenience store nearby, but it seemed one evil deed was not enough for this ferocious fellon!" She reported, doing her best to look every bit as good for the camera in spite of her, at best, average coverage.

"Witnesses claim that the villain appeared suddenly and attacked a young middle school student, with the intent of forcing themselves into their body to take them over. Quirk specialists speculate that the villain could possibly have done this by forcing their body into the victim's veins. But as of now there is no way to know for certain how they planned to achieve this goal." On screen a video that looked to have been recorded on a phone appeared, shaky and blurry, but it was still possible to see the ash blonde, spiky haired student from earlier, struggling against the villain as he sent out explosions one after the other.

"The student in question seems to be in possession of a very powerful quirk, and used it to resist the villain until help arrived. I have Death Arms with me here on scene." She informed the camera after the video cut out, now standing next to a tall man with broad shoulders, a dark blue outfit which revealed most of his muscular torso. On his arms were a pair of identical bracers which looked incredibly heavy, and were covered in danger signs often found on construction sites. A belt and headband of similar design were also present. "Mister Death Arms. Can you walk us through how the ordeal was handled?" She asked, almost prodding the Pro Hero in the face with the microphone.

After clearing his throat and scratching his chin thoughtfully, Death Arms responded. "Certainly. First order of business after Kamui Woods, and the newly debuted Mt. Lady arrived on scene was to secure the area. We lead all civilians to safe distance to ensure they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. This went _almost_ flawlessly." The way he pronounced 'almost' made it clear that he was rather annoyed.

"By 'almost' are you referring to the kid who ran in while the pro heroes refused to?" The Reporter asked, not quite succeeding in hiding the giddy smile forming at the potential drama that might come from this. Death Arms, grit his teeth huffing in response. "Yes. The kid who wanted to play hero and nearly got himself and the other boy killed. If not for All Might." he added, refusing to even acknowledge Izuku's words to him earlier.

Izuku watched the pro hero with thinly veiled contempt. '_That stuck up prick!'_ he cried internally. Droning out the rest of the interview as he had no intention of paying the hypocrite any more attention. He turned back to his notes, never quite catching the subtle looks he was being given by another passenger with nigh skeletal features, sunken in dull blue eyes with black sclera, with long blonde hair and clothes that looked to belong to a body builder rather than a skeleton man. No, Izuku's focus had firmly returned to theory crafting his future costume.

_Toshinori Yagi _would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious about the green haired boy wonder. Twice he had put himself in harms way to thwart a villain. Twice he had gone beyond what any young man could ever have been expected to do. Twice he had held the line without expecting anything in return. When Toshinori had been unable to move himself to do anything, from the fear of reaching his daily limit as All Might, this boy had rushed in to save a life.

Toshinori had arrived moments before Izuku had, and had seen how the boy reacted to the Pro hero's reluctance to enter the fray when their quirks did not give them the advantage. Where they all sat waiting on their hands for someone with a better quirk to arrive. Toshinori included, Izuku had rushed in to save that boy. '_That boy is a hero, through and through. And perhaps, just what I have been searching for.' _The skeletal man thought wistfully. The true, secret form of All Might continued observing Izuku in silence. And when the boy got up to leave, his stop nearing. Toshinori did the same.

Izuku was being followed. He could feel the eyes upon him. Studying him, the intensity was frightening at times. But the young aspiring hero refused to buckle under the pressure. Soon the whole world would be watching. With those thoughts in mind, Izuku deviated from his typical route, instead taking a slight detour through roads more seldomly populated. If he were to come to blows, the fewer civilians caught in the crossfire the better. Steeling himself, Izuku searched for a source of metal to convert, but fell short when an eruption of steam occured. And one of the most iconic lines of the century was uttered from Behind him. "**I AM HERE!"**

Behind him, stood All Might in all his heroic glory, a dazzling smile and blue eyes burning with confidence.

"All Might?!" Izuku cried out in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, a sense of foreboding washing over him. '_Is All Might going to lecture me about running in? Like Dead Arms did? Getting the disapproval of All Might… May as well end my career before it began if that was the case.'_ Izuku thought- and muttered at the same time, which resulted in All Might doing something Izuku had not expected. The Hero began laughing, a laughter which began as a mighty rumbling of thunderous chuckles, but around midway through, the hero was enveloped in steam, blood being spat out of his mouth in an alarming quantity.

When the smoke cleared, All Might was no more, in his stead: Toshinori Yagi. Izuku's eyes widened comically. "You're not all Might! A Villain?!" He shouted, already his eyes were scanning the nearest source of metal, but as he went to reach out for it, the skeletal man spoke. "Damn, seems my time limit has shrunk a little.. It's all right Izuku, It's still me. All Might." He said, his tone remorseful, somehow he seemed ashamed of himself.

"But… How?" asked Izuku, his mind having difficulties even beginning to wrap his head around this revelation. '_All Might is.. Anorexic?' _the aptly named young Midoriya thought to himself, the sheer ridiculousness of the situation not having been lost on him. For if anyone had ever had the gall to tell him with a straight face, that All Might, was actually the perfect personification of the term 'Skin and bones'. He'd have laughed in their faces.

And it was with a deep sigh, the Number One Hero in the whole world responded. "Being a Hero happened." He responded in a somber tone, his left hand drifing towards his side, lifting up the hem of his t-shirt. Revealing a mess of scars which looked so surgical in nature it was doubtlessly opened with a scalpel, and stitched closed. Breathing deeply, the blond man continued his story. "Five years ago, I battled a Villian unlike any other. His powers were beyond measure, and his cruel cunning haunts my nightmares to this day. In our titanic clash. I was mortally wounded, half of my internal organic tissue was destroyed. My left lung, part of my stomach and intestines, heck even my kidney wasn't spared.." The last part was added almost as a sour joke, the hero chuckling hollowly.

"Five years ago? During your battle with Toxic Chainsaw? I never thought he was so dangerous as to do something like this!" Izuku couldn't believe just what he was hearing. All Might, wasn't invincible. It was unbelievable, it shook the very foundations of the society they lived in. The sky was blue, water was wet and All Might… All Might always saved the day. To think otherwise was foreign, and terrifying to consider.

Toshinori breathed out a laugh, a trickles of blood leaving his lips as he did. "You know your stuff kiddo. I'll give you that. Good guess, but no. It wasn't Toxic Chainsaw that did this, ruined my hairdo for a month or two? Yes, but he got nowhere near close to killing me. This fight wasn't made public. For good reasons." He said, an almost offended tone having been adopted when speaking of that small fry, Toxic Chainsaw, he was nothing compared to _him_.

"Then why.. Why tell me this? I'm just some kid you saved. Nobody special. Just another-" He would have continued had it not been for the pointed look All Might sent his way, swelling up into his awe imposing heroic form. "**WRONG YOUNG MIDORIYA!" **He roared, his somber, downtrodden experience having been replaced with the visage of Justice itself. The Pillar of Peace that held pup society. The brilliant smile threatened to blind the young teen. "**Would 'nobody special' have rushed into danger that had left pros unable to move?!" **All Might asked, pointing a finger at Izuku. Slowly, his form receeded back into the skeletal figure, this time more slowly, gradual. And where there was before a thick glob of blood being spewed out, only a single, thin trickle escaped him this time. But despite the change in appearance. The Brilliant fire in his eyes remained. That shining Azure roaring towards Izuku's own dazzling emerald orbs. "I saw you, you know. I know what happened. The same thing that happened to any great hero, the first time they saved a life. Your legs moved on their didn't they. By the time your mind had caught up, you were in the thick of things, right?" The Pro Hero asked knowingly.

Izuku could do little more than nod his head in affirmation, stunned silent by the Hero's admission. The soft green curls swaying from the motion. He wanted to desperately explain what happened, but his idol beat him to the punch. "You have a powerful Quirk, that much is true. But that is not all, that is needed. You displayed the willingness to forego your own safety to save another. Meddling where nobody would expect you to. That is the essence of what it means to be a Hero, young Midoriya. But I have to ask you. What is your goal? Why do you want to be a hero?" All Might inquired, already waiting with bated breath for his answer.

This time, Izuku did not hesitate. "I want to be a hero like you! Saving others with a smile! When they see my smile and my Quirk, I want them to feel that everything is alright! Because I am here to save them!" Though the use of his own immortal catchphrase amused Toshinori, he could not help but be taken aback by the sheer passion of the kid, but then, what he said next impressed him further, for Izuku wasn't done. "I want to make sure than no child ever goes through what I did.. To find their mother or any other person they care of has been snatched away by a Villain, written off as collateral because someone didn't get their way! I want to be a hero everyone can be proud of! Even you!" Izuku Midoriya was crying, in another life, this action might have been a common occurrence. But in this life, Izuku thought he had long since cried out the last tear, over his mother's grave. On the day he got his quirk.

"I already am." All Might answered, once more sending Izuku into shock. '_All might is proud of me?! My greatest hero is proud. Of. Me?!' _Izuku had a hard time not believing it was a dream at this point. This couldn't be real! Toshinori meanwhile, walked closer, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You haven't had an easy life, kid. But I believe that those hardships has made you who you are. A kind, honourable young man. One who I believe is worthy of succeeding me as the Symbol of Peace and Justice." He said carefully, giving Midoriya a gentle squeeze of his shoulders, though even now Toshinori couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity when he looked at Izuku, a familiarity which made his sides ache in a way only one teacher ever had made him feel. But that did not matter right now. "I believe you. Izuku Midoriya, is worthy of receiving my Quirk."

The Number One Hero mentioning his Quirk, one of the most debated subjects of today's society, was enough to make Izuku's brain do a reboot, and with it, process just what had been said. "What do you mean, receive your Quirk?" he asked curiously. Still not entirely sure what to make of it. Toshinori took a step back, and extended his hand outwards, as if holding something. And then his hair began rising as if from an invisible wind beneath his feet. "I call it One For All. This power is like the sacred Olympic torch from ancient tradition. Passed down from carrier to carrier throughout generations. At its core, it's an energy stockpiling Quirk. Its power increasing with each new wielder. I am the seventh to hold this sacred torch.." He said, once more bursting into his heroic form. "**And I ask you, Izuku Midoriya… Will you be the eight?!"**

If Izuku's eyes had widened to comical proportions before, then right now they'd do everything in their power to try and burst from his skull from All Might's proposition. With all that he had, all the determination with which he channeled his passion towards everything hero related. With all the sheer stubborn unflinching resolve borne from his self imposed oath sworn upon his parents grave at the tender age of four years old, to be the greatest hero he ever could be. A fire rivalling, perhaps even dwarfing the one burning in All Might's gaze was set alight. Roaring with the intensity of a sun. Latent nanites bursting out, which began swirling around him in erratic patterns. With a smile that radiated confidence. Izuku Midoriya locked eyes with All Might, and in that moment. Determined the course of history. "_I accept."_

With the last vestiges of energy he could hope to channel that day, All Might couldn't wipe the wide grin off his face, even as he shrunk and warped into the skeletal form of Toshinori. "Such confidence. Hah! Just what I wanted to hear!" All Might declared proudly. A sense of ease had made its way into his heart, and it was as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. '_A successor at last. Do not worry young Midoriya, I will do everything in my power to prepare your for the responsibilities that await you.' _"But you are not yet ready to receive it." All Might said. "Though you are strong, your body is yet unable to handle the full power of All For One, as you are now, your limbs may just explode from your body. We will need to prepare you first… That is why I will personally train you!"

If someone told Izuku this was a dream, he wouldn't question it, in fact it seemed more likey than freaking All Might offering to train him… '_Training. Crap.' _"That might be an issue.. All Might." Izuku admitted with no small amount of reluctance. "You see I have already made an agreement with my Grandfather, who is my legal guardian, to train me for UA. We'll have to explain it to him." He told his idol, already irked that he was no doubts bothering the Symbol of Peace and Justice.

All Might however, simply nodded his head in understanding. "Not to worry young man. I have already prepared for this. See I'll pose as a representative from All Might's Hero Agency, and claim that after seeing you in action, we've decided to offer you some help in your training. To make sure such a diamond in the rough will reach his full potential." he explained. And by his account it was a good plan. One that he was certain would work here, after all. Who could Izuku's grandfather be, that it'd present an issue towards him training with All Might?

Not really seeing the point in dwelling on the negative points of his grandfather being as stubborn as they come. Izuku nodded his head. And together the two made their way towards his home. As they drew closer, a sense of foreboding washed over one Toshinori Yagi. For they were approaching an old, worn building he was _intimately_ familiar with. Beads of nervous sweat began rolling down his forehead. "Uh kid.. Do you live here?" he asked nervously.

Izuku had at this point taken note of the discomfort that seemed to be rolling off of All Might, and turned to look at him. By now they were approaching the front door. And just as he was about to give a response to the pro hero. The swung outwards. And a short figure with grey hair, wearing a costume made from a creamy white colour, with yellow gauntlets and boots, belt and cape, as well as a black domino mask to finish the ensemble. He also carried a cane, and as he looked at Izuku he began barking grumpily. "What took you so long? Did you take the long route to pick a fight with every creep squatting in an alley too, Squirt? And who is- Toshinori? What are you doing with my Grandson?" Sorahiko asked pointing the tip of his cane towards the skeletal man.

Both Izuku's and Toshinori's eyes widened at the old man's questions. As one they turned to the other and asked. "You know Gran Torino / Grandpa Torino?!" their mouths agape imitating fish. Toshinori went first. "Yes, he was my teacher.. And did I hear right did he call you his-" He explained, before posing the question. "Grandson yes. He's my grandfather and has been my legal guardian for, about ten years now… Wait teacher?!" Izuku broke out, his eyes turning to Sorahiko who was giving them both a rather pointed glare. "What the hell Grandpa! You taught All Might?!" he cried in shock.

"Get inside. Wouldn't want just anyone listening in would we… Numbskulls both of you." The old man grumbled. Still recovering from the revelations they were both given. They headed inside without a word. Izuku couldn't help but think. '_What even is today?'_. And it was hard to blame him, this day had been a rollercoaster through and through. Sorahiko had already sat down at the dinner table, Toshinori and Izuku coming in to join him.

"Now, you." the old man pointed at Toshinori. "Explain just what is going on here. Why did you follow Izuku home?" He asked, though already he had a sneaking suspicion just what had occurred. After all, he could tell that Izuku had cried. Something that hadn't happened in give or take a decade. _Something_ happened.

At this point All Might saw no point in lying, nor did he dare do so for fear of of his own health, to lie to Sorahiko. And instead explained to him what had happened. And that he had picked Izuku as his successor.

For quite some time. The retired hero sat in silence. Eventually he broke the silence by asking Izuku: "Are you certain you want to do this? Receiving his quirk will make you powerful yes. But it will also attract attention. You'll have to work that much harder." He did honestly not expect the boy to back down, but he was taken aback by the fire that shone in his grandson's eyes.

"I am. I want to help everyone I can. That includes him." the boy said, gesturing towards All Might. "He asked for my help in keeping the world safe. I refuse to break that promise." He declared, stating it as if it were certainties. And supposedly. It was.

"We'll have to up your training schedule even more." Sorahiko noted, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "It'll make everything we've done so far look like childsplay in comparison." Toshinori shivered as he saw the smirk stretching across the old man's lips. He knew what it entailed. But Izuku, Izuku simply grinned right back. "Hold nothing back." he said in a quiet, serious tone. "I want to be at my best when I take the UA entrance exam." He said. Impressing the two adults in the room with his resolve.

They spent most of the evening hashing out the details for his new, hectic schedule. Only stopping to get something to eat. When they were finished, they decided to review it one final time before calling it a night:

Every day aside from saturdays which were to be Izuku's rest day. He'd wake up at 5:00 am, and go for a 10km run to build endurance. While that didn't seem to bad for Izuku, as he was used to running long distances already, the intent was to up it progressively during the regime as he increased his stamina so too would the distances he ran.

Afterwards he'd report to Dangopa beach with All Might where he'd train his body by clearing out the trash. Without using his quirk. A point All Might stressed to young Izuku repeatedly. Afterwards on weekdays go to school, and spend the same amount of time on sundays to study for school. When he came home on mondays, wednesdays and fridays as well as sundays after studying. He'd practice combat techniques with his Grand Father, who would teach him how to fight, initially without using his quirk, and then with the quirk implemented. As they progressed however they'd begin working on implementing quirk use into it as well.

Tuesdays and thursdays were where Izuku would be allowed to get creative. Using the time to experiment with his nanites, he had been given almost free reign aside from either of the two dropping by from time to time for a checkup. As well as having been given an objective by his grandfather. Better. Faster. Stronger.

All that was left was putting the schedule into action. And they would be doing just that. Starting the day after tomorrow. And though Izuku wouldn't be allowed to train rigorously tomorrow. He had no intention of sitting on his hands. He had every intent to begin working on his costume. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**So I apologize, I meant for this to include the training period at minimum. But that that wasn't where the flow of writing this chapter took me. And in the interest of making it cohesive in my mind, I'm cutting it off here. Rather than rush into the training and not give it the attention it deserves. So this ended up being a development heavy chapter instead. The calm before the storm as it were perhaps.**

**With that said, thank you very much for reading! I appreciate all the feedback I have been given thus far. And if you have any suggestion or questions, I'd love to hear them. Once again thank you for reading! -Tentemperor**


End file.
